powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Yorkland
is of the Kyoryugers. Biography 23 years old (24 as of Ressha Sentai ToQger vs Kyoryuger). Near a castle in Europe, this fighter defeated Zyudenryu Parasagun, and gained its’ power. A Sniper with tricky moves, he declares himself the . Talkative, and very much a playboy, he is the gag-maker of the group, never one to miss a joke. However, regardless of his personality, he seems to have a checkered past…http://henshinjustice.com/2013/01/19/kyouryuger-bios-from-the-gokaiger-vs-gobuster-pamphlet/ He usually says the phrase "Oh, my" '(オーマイ, O Mai) in terms of shock, surprise, and disappointment. He was originally a studier of ancient civilizations who lost his best friend Shiro Mifune in Europe during the Deboss Army's initial attack to a cloaked Sorrowful Knight Aigaron. He was the last to join the Kyoryugers as he was afraid of getting close to others after Shiro's death. During Debo Doronbosu's attack, he recognizes the cloak Doronbosu was wearing and assumes he is Shiro's killer. When Kyoryu Red is captured by the monster, Ian attempts to shoot Doronbosu but memories of Shiro's death interrupt his shooting. During Doronbosu's second attack, Ian attempts to take him on again using the Kentrospiker Zyudenchi. The power, however, of the Zyudenchi is too much for him to handle and the recoil sends him at Kyoryu Red and both crash into a car. Later on Daigo calls out Ian's identity as Black. Ian, however, waves Daigo off and states that he doesn't need him or the team. Daigo is persistent and gets Ian to open up. Doronbosu attacks the city once more and during his fight with the untransformed Kyoryugers, captures Daigo. Ian joins the fight and this is able to make the shot he was unable to do before and frees Daigo. Ian officially joins the team and all five transform to take on Doronbosu. Ian then gets the idea that Kentrospiker can be used through their Armed weapons. All five combine their weapons and destroy Doronbosu. After defeating an enlarged Doronbosu with Kyoryuzin Western, becomes at peace and continues to fight with the team. During their testing of several Zyudenchi, Souji becomes annoyed of Ian's joking and laid back attitude. Ian infuriates him more when he calls Souji ''green boy. During their fight with Debo Batissier, Souji becomes furious when believes Ian is using him as a meat shield. After meeting Ramirez and his hearing his plight with his partner Zyudenryu Ankydon, Ian realizes he is a ghost and cannot do much to help. Ian reassures Ramirez that he and the team will get Ankydon back. During their search of the Batissier, Ian splits from the group in order to let Souji cool off. He encounters the monster and attempts to fight him by himself after analyzing his attack from earlier. His teeth, however, are much tougher than he anticipated and ends up getting cavities himself. Souji then comes to his rescue and makes amends with him after realizing Ian is much kinder than he appears and doesn't exploit his emotions too often. The team then comes together and defeats Batissier. Ian eases up on his teasing on Souji, but calls him boy instead of green boy. As time goes on, he becomes more and more an integral part of the group, valuing their friendship and their growth, especially Souji's, whom Ian starts to call by name rather than boy in the wake of Transcendenterfly God Deboth's final offensive against Earth, thus recognizing how strong he grew since they first met. With Daigo as Kyoryu Red Gabutyra Human, Ian was named acting leader of the team. Ian originally did not want to be leader, due to the heavy burden it would place on him. But if he rejected the offer, he was sure Daigo would laugh at him. The others agreed that Ian should be leader. Ian accepted the leadership and led the rest of the team into battle. It was he who first suggested that to understand the power of the Zyudenchi that turned Daigo into Gabutyra, they would have to understand Gabutyra's desire to be with Daigo. Ian led the team to aid Utseminaru against Debo Karyudosu while Daigo confronted Endolf. Afterwards, he discovered that the stones that Torin, Dantetsu, and the Spirit Rangers were gathering were the fossils of the thirteen Guardian Beasts. Of the four that remained, the third was found by one of Ian's past girlfriends, Erika, who also explained to Utseminaru that Ian's player tendencies were part of a campaign to provide support to women who needed it. Only when this disconnect between Kyoryu Black and Gold was healed that the team could use the Maximum Zyudenchi along with the Victory Zyudenchi. During the Christmas battle against five clones of Deboss, Ian fought along Utseminaru and Souji in Pteraraiden-oh and Spinodai-oh, both of which were in Western mode. He then piloted Gigant Kyoryujin alongside Daigo, Nissan, Souji, Amy, and Torin in the battle against Debo Yanasanta x345. In the final battle against Deboss, Ian fought alongside Souji to keep Zourima off of Daigo and Amy, dual-wielding their Gaburevolvers. He would then fight along Nissan and Souji to protect the Spirit Base. Upon Daigo's disappearance (along with Parasagun and the other Zyudenryuu), he seemed disinterested in women, instead looking at his Zyudenchi for the first sign that they had survived. When they recharged, he met the others to welcome Daigo home, rebuking him for nearly breaking his promise to not die first. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger Kyoryu Red headed out to the warehouse, where the rest of the Zangyack and Vaglass were. Then the others, Black, Blue, Pink, and Green arrive. The Kyoryugers beat them and left the rest for the Gokaigers and Go-Busters. :See Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie#Continuity and Placement for where this takes place for the Kyoryugers. Super Hero Taisen Z The Kyoryugers joined the action as the current Sentai team in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added 100 Years Later Ian and the other Kyoryugers were summoned by the SP Zyudenchi to help their descendants defeat Remorseful Knight Arslevan. ToQger vs. Kyoryuger The Kyoryugers return to fight alongside the ToQgers in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Kyoryu Black appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Personality Ian was a cheerful and joyful charmer who loves to flirt with girls, especially Amy Yuuzuki early on. He's also a snarker, making jokes often at the expense of people (often Nossan). He is very loyal, regardless, and will fulfill any promises he has made. He is also very intelligent and quick-witted, allowing him to come up with plans to take down opponents quickly with maximum efficiency, as well as making back-up plans in case something should pop up. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'''Profile :Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black: to be added :Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black Armed On: to be added Kyoryu Black Armed On (Dice-O).jpg|Kyoryu Black Armed On as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho Kyoryu Black appears with his team in the Nintendo 3DS Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho. Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Black is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Kyoryu Black appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kyoryu Black ;Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Gabricalibur': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. **'Gaburu Cannon': The combined form of the Gaburivolver and Gabricalibur. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #2 - Parasagun': Main battery-like device that is the source of Ian's powers. *'ToQ Ressha': Borrowed from the ToQgers to effectively fight the Shadow Line during the emergence of Creator Devius. **'Police Ressha': Loaned by ToQ 3gou in exchange for a Parasagun Zyudenchi. ;Mecha *Zyudenryu #2: Zyudenryu Parasagun - Armed On= is Kyoryu Black's extension form accessed by using two copies of the Parasagun Zyudenchi in his Gaburivolver. Sporting spiky silver armor across his right arm, Armed On gives Kyoryu Black access to his Zyuden Arms weapon, the Parasa Shot. ;Arsenal *'Parasa Shot' Appearances: Episode 2, 4, 7, 9-10, Super Hero Taisen Z, 12-13, 16-18, 20, Gaburincho of Music, 24, 26, 36, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, 37, 40, 43-46, 48, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger - Deinosgrander= is a further extension of Armed On which Kyoryu Black accesses by using the Deinosgrander Zyudenchi. The Deinosgrander armor consists of double gold spike armors on both arms and claws on the hands in the stylized image of Deinosgrander's head, with the longer upper jaw acting as the left claw, and the smaller bottom jaw acting as the right claw. When the Deinosgrander claws are clutched together and the Gaburivolver's trigger is pulled, the user can drill through layers of solid rock, as well as underground, in a fashion similar to the "death-roll" technique crocodiles use. ;Arsenal *'Deinosgrander' *'Gaburivolver' Appearances: Episodes 16, 26, 44, 46 }} }} Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into Kyoryu Black. Gallery Kyoryu-blackf.png|A female version of KyoryuBlack seen in Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016 Imitations A Zorima was disguised as Kyoryu Black by Debo Yakigonte on two separete occassions as part of a plot to break the Kyoryugers up, with the first one telling Amy that she was fat and the second one tried to make King mad, though King's idiocy made that impossible. Fake Kyoryu Black in Brave 7.jpg|Fake Kyoryu Black Fake Ian Yorkland in Brave 7.jpg|Fake Ian Behind the scenes Portrayal Ian Yorkland is portrayed by .Hyper Hobby, February 2013''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' Tokyo Dome City Prism Hall event promotional pamphlet who later played /Kamen Rider Zamonas. As Kyoryu Black, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Blue Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and would later serve as suit actor for ToQ 4gou in Ressha Sentai ToQger ''and RyusoulBlack in Ryusoulger . Notes *He is the first Sentai hero to have a ''Parasaurolophus motif. **This makes him the third Black Ranger in a dinosaur-themed season to have a unique motif. *Kyoryu Black is the first Black Ranger to take the place of the team's Yellow Ranger. *He is also the first Ranger to take this position since Sayaka Nagisa of Dengeki Sentai Changeman 28 years earlier. *He is similar to Gai Yuki/Black Condor from Choujin Sentai Jetman, as they are both ladiesmen and also a loner and the Black Rangers of their respective teams. *His catchphrase "Oh my" is the same as one associated with Japanese-American actor George Takei. **This catchphrase is also used by other Kyoryugers. *His name is a possible reference to the Jurassic Park character, Ian Malcolm, who also wore a black leather jacket. *He was 23 years old while his actor was 19 years old during the production of series. Appearances * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **''Brave 1: He's Here! The Bright Red King'' **''Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination'' **''Brave 3: It's Going to Get Wild! The Slashing Brave'' **''Brave 4: Missed Shot! The Gaburivolver of Courage'' **''Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon'' **''Brave 6: Stop! Sing, Candelilla'' **''Brave 7: Angry! Daigo's in Big Trouble'' **''Brave 8: Where Are We? Break Through the Depression'' **''Brave 9: Very Strong! Pteraiden-Oh'' **''Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **''Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool'' **''Brave 12: Attack! The King and I'' **''Brave 13: Snip! Protect the Missing Heart'' **''Brave 14: Oh No! Spirit Base'' **''Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition' **''Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure'' **''Brave 17: So Serious! Kyoryu Gray'' **''Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike'' **''Brave 19: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family'' **''Brave 20: Unlucky! Tanabata's Windfall'' **''Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back'' **''Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboth Revived'' **''Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music'' **''Brave 24: Burn! The Seven Kyoryugers'' **''Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboth Army'' **''Brave 26: Surprise! The Gabutyra Human'' **''Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution'' **''Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge'' **''Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances'' **''Brave 30: Hand it Over! The Guardians’ Fragment'' **''Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday'' **''Brave 32: Victory! The Sports Game'' **''Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady'' **''Brave 33.5: This is Brave! Battle Frontier'' **''Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival'' **''Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin'' **''Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle'' ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends **''Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboth Army'' **''Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima'' **''Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers'' **''Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man'' **''Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth's World War'' **''Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice'' **''Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer'' **''Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction'' **''Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End'' **''Brave 46: Great Duel! The Attack of Tears and Love'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER'' * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave King 1: He's Here! King the Child of the Dragon }} See Also *Jeon Hinjun, successor from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave *Icchan - Ian's descendant and the third Kyoryu Silver 100 years in the future. References External links *Kyoryu Black at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kyoryu Black at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Black Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Characters who speak English Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle